Raven's Affections
by Eliptical
Summary: Raven's been acting strangely... Like, hopped-up-on-pixie-sticks strange. But in a lovey-dovey sort of way... Towards Beast Boy. What's going on with her? BB x Rae slight Starfire x Robin and Cyborg's there, too... just being Cyborg.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Although I've been watching this show for years and years, this is my first Teen Titans fanfiction :) I hope I got them in-character and I hope the plot makes sense ; - ;**

**(and in case you couldn't tell, I ship BBxRae)**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop... I own a chihuahua... I own a book about how awesome llamas are (okay so I don't) but I do NOT own the Teen Titans ; ~ ;  
Sad life, eh?**

* * *

Beast Boy skipped down the corridor of Titans Tower to Raven's room. He and Cyborg were playing Stank ball (again) and he needed Raven to be referee. _Yes, _it was true she never was referee before and _yes _it was clear she didn't want to be one, but hey. A guy can try, right?

He knocked on her door. "_Raaaven!_" he called. He waited. No answer. Pressing his ear against the cool face of the door, he thought he heard something crash. And then a clatter.

The changeling frowned. Raven _had _to be in there, and was just avoiding him. He knocked louder. "RAVEN!" he shouted. Still no answer. With narrowed eyes and a protruding lip, Beast Boy morphed into a horse and pounded his hoof against the door. Changing back into a human and shouting one long "RAAAAVENNNNN!"

The door opened with a hiss.

Beast Boy flinched as if he were going to get hit - in fact that was what he expected - but it never came. Looking up cautiously from where his arms safely protected his head, he stared directly into the smiling face of Raven.

Wait, what?

Beast Boy took a double take. Unless she had already hit him and he was suffering from a concussion and possibly hallucinating, Raven was smiling. "Um... Rae?" he asked warily. Her smile widened. Finally he stood up straight. What... happened to Raven? She was wearing a pinkish-purple cloak instead of her navy blue one and her eyes were bright and cheerful. Like the Raven from Nevermore. But that Raven couldn't come from her _mind, _could it...?

"Beast Boy!" she cheered, launching herself at him and effectively tackling him to the ground. Beast Boy was at a loss for words. In fact, he was so shocked (and slightly disturbed) that he couldn't move. He could barely breathe.

"Um...Rae?"

Raven _giggled. _Giggled! What has this world come to?

"I love it when you call me that!" she said, squeezing him around the neck. Her grip was surprisingly strong.

"B-But you hate it when I call you Rae..."

Raven giggled again. "No silly! I love it!"

Subtly he pried her off of him. Raven stood up. "Oh right, was there something you needed?" her voice was unusually bright and she hadn't stopped smiling. Her rosy cloak even made her skin seem brighter.

Beast Boy was still to shocked to comprehend what was going on. It took him a second to answer as his brain processed the fact that Raven was being... nice. Well, not nice exactly. Giddy is a better word.

Beast Boy regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, I-We were wondering if you'd be the referee for uh... stank.. ball.." he trailed off as Raven's smile got wider, distracting him. He thought her cheeks would split if she grinned any bigger.

"Sure!" Raven said cheerily. She threw her arm over his shoulder and Beast Boy, with a heated face, walked back to the Common room with Raven's arm around the back of his neck._ Maybe she would cut off my circulation and I'll pass out_, Beast Boy reasoned with himself. He was incredibly uncomfortable.

Upon entering the Common room, everyone fell silent. Robin and Starfire stared wide-eyed at the two, forgetting their conversation entirely. Cyborg, who had been on his way to get some mustard for his sandwich (he had thought Beast Boy failed in getting Raven to participate and therefor went to make some lunch), dropped the plastic yellow bottle with a clatter. Beast Boy, although he usually enjoyed being the center of attention, did not enjoy that everyone was staring at the Violet-clad Raven that had clamped her vice arms around his neck. Her grin was back and her hood was up, so it was impossible for the others to tell if her cheek pressed up against the changeling's shoulder was from affection or Trigon was back and had possessed Raven to strangle Beast Boy. They couldn't see any demonic eyes, so they assumed it was affection.

Still no one moved. Beast Boy awkwardly maneuvered down the stairs. Raven was now floating, a long pink tail that still clung to Beast Boy. He felt like his face was on fire. "A little help?" he groaned. "She's been acting weird since she came from her room..."

He reasoned with himself. What was going on with Raven? Maybe she was replaced by some crazy demon. Or maybe it was all a big prank. Or she had finally snapped. Or...Or...Or...

"Um.. BB?" Cyborg retrieved the mustard bottle (Which was almost empty, thanks to Starfire) "You, uh, got a problem there?"

Beast Boy could only nod.

"...Raven?" Cyborg cautiously ventured. She turned and smiled brightly at him. "Yeah, Cy?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"Snuggling with Beasty-Boo"

"...Uh..."

Starfire floated over to her friend. With scrunched up eyebrows she inspected Raven, even sniffing the end of her cloak before she came to a conclusion.

"Friends, I do not believe this is Raven!"

"_I _could have told you _that!_" Beast Boy cried, trying to pry Raven's arms from him.

Robin spoke up. "Well, if this isn't Raven-"

"But I _am _Raven!"

Cyborg looked smug. "Oh yeah? If you _a__re _Raven, What tool did I break last week that I needed you to fix?"

Raven stared at him through her signature monotone eyes although she still clung to Beast Boy, who was still trying in vain to get her to release him.

"The brake-adjusting tool." She said flatly and continued to nuzzle the back of Beast Boy's neck. He morphed into a mouse and raced away to hide under the couch. Raven stumbled when he disappeared from her grasp and crossed her arms and pouted. "No fair!" she whined.

Cyborg tapped in a command in his arm and a few seconds later Raven's pendant on her cloak blinked. Cyborg shook his head. "That's Raven alright" he said, shaking his head disbelievingly.

Starfire looked over at the couch where Beast Boy was still hiding under. "Friend Beast Boy, you stated this Raven came from her room?"

There was a loud agreeable squeak in response.

Starfire tapped her lip. "If that is true, then should not we find the source of her problems there, too?"

"Great idea, Star." Robin commented. The Titans began converging on Raven, who was now crouched down behind the sofa looking for Beast Boy. Robin silently walked around behind her before lunging like she was an un-tame animal, ready to bite anyone who threatened her. "_Hey!_" She cried out, struggling in vain as Robin grabbed her by her shoulders. Glaring with blazing eyes, she spun around and seemed surprised to see who had caught her. "Oh _hi_ Robin!" she giggled flirtatiously. Starfire's eyes blazed.

"Uhh...Raven," Robin began awkwardly. She smiled sweetly and brushed her fingertips over his gloved hand. "Raven," he repeated more anxiously than before. Starfire had begun to growl. Cyborg took a step back from the Tamaranian girl.

He sidestepped her and grabbed Cyborg and Starfire (partially acting as a shield for him) and hurried along to Raven's room, the violet-clad girl following behind with lovey-dovey eyes. Beast Boy was nowhere in sight.

As they neared the corner to her room, Starfire possessively placed a hand over Robin's shoulder, although Raven had lost interest in him and was now calling out for Beast Boy again, with no avail.

Cyborg tapped in the code to open the door and found the inside trashed. Whereas Raven's room was usually the cleanest of all (save for Robin's), there were books strewn about and papers flung everywhere. Candles had been overturned and what looked like to be priceless artifacts were tossed on the floor like crumpled balls of paper.

Cautiously the Titans crept inside, although Raven was already there, pushing something underneath her bed with her foot and whistling casually. Robin noticed and walked over. "Raven," he said in a tone that a pet owner would use when their pet had torn up something, "What're you hiding?"

Raven looked up innocently and blinked a few times. "Nothing?" she said it as if it were a question. Robin looked at her with that look that said "_Seriously, Raven?_"

She smiled sheepishly and pulled the thing out from under her bed and clutched it to her chest. She pulled her hood back up and enclosed herself completely under the violet fabric.

Robin sighed exasperatedly. "Raven, _please _give it to me."

She shook her head.

"_Please?_"

"No."

He took a step forward. He was sure that what ever she was hiding it was the cure to... whatever was happening to her.

Inwardly cringing at the thought of what Starfire would do to him later, Robin gingerly placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and looked her in the eye with a pleading/kind expression. "Raven...please may I have it?"

She glanced over at his hand on her shoulder but then disappeared in a shadow of black. Robin stumbled from lack of balance. He sighed in frustration and turned to see Cyborg was trying not to laugh (and failing miserably) and Starfire was enclosed in metaphorical green fire.

"Well _that _didn't work." he said.

Cyborg laughed openly now. "YOU...GOT...REJECTED...BY...RAVEN!" he was so hysterical it was hard to understand the bionic boy. Robin glared at him, but at least Starfire seemed pleased.

"C'mon," he groaned, "let's go find her."

. . .

After tracking down the giddy empath who had been dozing on the roof in search of Beast Boy, Cyborg came up with a plan. Starfire distracted Raven while Robin and Cyborg went to find Beast Boy. Few minutes later they returned with the squirming changeling dangling by the back of his collar where Cyborg held him up.

"Go on," Cyborg said, an evil grin upon his face. Beast Boy winced, but after a death glare from Robin complied, changing into a small green puppy, sulkily making his way over to Raven whom had been distracted by Starfire.

Beast Boy let out a low whine, and when Raven turned to him, her face lit up. "Beasty-Boo!" she said cheerfully, scooping up the squirming pup. In her haste she had dropped the object that she had hidden - a beautifully carved mirror with a red jewel at the top. Starfire snatched it up and threw it to Cyborg, who turned it face-down, as he knew exactly what would happen if one were to look into it.

"Yo, BB!" he shouted over to his friend, who was currently hyperventilating. He saw Cyborg's plan was a success and changed from puppy to snake and created a safe distance from Raven. "She must be one of Raven's emoticlones," Cyborg realized. Beast Boy grabbed the mirror to look inside, perhaps this time they wouldn't be -

_WHOOSH_

The five teens were whisked away to Nevermore, each landing on the other on the cold hard ground. "Ow," Starfire said as she sat up, rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and glanced around, noticing where they were. "Robin?" she said, "I would like to know where we are..."

Robin, too, looked around blankly. "Uh..."

Cyborg stood up and began typing something into his arm. "We're in Raven's mind," he said, still typing, "That mirror was a portal."

Starfire still seemed baffled, but stood up with Cyborg and looked around again. There were floating "islands" of rock here and there, but the majority of this place was dark and ominous.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice tinged with anger, not the flirty giggle that they were getting used to.

"_What _are you doing here?"

The three teens gulped (Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen) and turned to see a very angry looking Raven clad in her signature blue cloak. Cyborg sighed in relief, although he was still scared she would maul them and leave them for dead for the creepy demonic blackbirds to devour.

"Uh...Hi Raven!"

She glared through blazing eyes.

"P-Probably wondering why we're here?"

Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"W-Well you see, um... One of your emoticlones got lose in the Tower, and-"

"WHAT!"

She whipped past them towards one of the arches. "Raven, wait!" Robin called. Raven slowed before coming to a halt and turned with an agitated face. "Yes?"

"I want to know what's going on!" he said, reminding Raven he'd never been there before.

She walked back over and hovered over the ground in a lotus-style position. "Alright, my emotions are each a part of me, like everyone else. But in here, they run freely in their own realms as different versions of me. Right now we're not in any realm. Anyway, when I came here I guess the portal stayed open and one of my emotions got lose." she looked over her team. "...Hey...where's Beast Boy?"

Cyborg grinned slyly. "That's why we're here. _Affection _got lose and has been gettin' pretty comfortable around BB and Robin, so we came to bring her back."

Raven's face paled more than usual, but she seemed relieved that it hadn't been, say... Rage or Hatred that had gotten lose. She exhaled and looked over her shoulder. "Well I was meditating over in Wisdom's realm, so it makes sense how she got out..." she muttered to herself.

Raven stood up. "Alright, we can go now. Affection's back in her realm."

"But what about friend Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired.

"Oh. Right. You get out, and I'll go get him," she said, gesturing to another arch on the opposite side of the Titans. Robin stepped forward. "You sure you don't need help?" he asked, but Raven was already disappearing through an opposite arch, her hood up.

"I'll take that as a no." Robin muttered as he followed Cyborg and Starfire out of the portal.

...

"Beast Boy... Beast Boy..." she called in her monotone voice. He wasn't anywhere!

After passing through Timid and Happy's respective realms, she heard him. His wail of fear that echoed through her mind. She followed the sound and turned a corner to see him running, turning from a falcon to a cheetah and then to a Dromiceiomimus dinosaur and back again. His pursuer was none other than Affection herself. Raven called off her emotion, though Beast Boy continued running.

She approached him as he was morphing back into human form and seized him with a black aura. Beast Boy squeaked with fear, not realizing who was containing him. Raven dropped the green changeling at her feet. "Beast Boy." she stated.

He looked up cautiously at Raven for the second time that day. It took him a second to realize it was the real Raven before he stood up and awkwardly smiled. "Oh. Hi."

Raven rolled her eyes and gestured for him to follow her out of her mind.

* * *

**Phew! That took _way _longer than I expected. Not to mention I didn't sleep last night. I started like at two in the afternoon and now it's midnight. I'm so tired now the character's names sound weird. Beast boooyyyyy... Ccccyyyborg Borg. hee hee.**

**Anyways, I was thinking of doing a follow-up chapter, like an epilogue. There will be more BB/Rae in it if I do make one... Review please!**


	2. Epilogue

**Okay, so I got some reviews requesting me to continue :3 (AND I got my laptop back YAY!) Also, just to clear a few things up:**

**-Yeah, I know the last chapter wasn't very "fluffy", I based this story more on the "Teen Titans Go" comic (mainly issue #42) so it was more of a flirty Raven and a creeped-out BB.  
-I tried to make this chapter more romantic with mutual feelings...  
-Sorry if they were a little OC... They will probably be more so in this chapter :P  
-Thanks for reading this author's note... probably my longest ever T_T**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em!**

* * *

It had been a few days since the "Affection Raven" incident. Raven was still mortified that the entire Tower had seen her... like that, (although she would never admit it), so she decided to take the easy rode out: Avoidance.

No one had seen her out of her room in days, as she only came out to eat at night and she could also teleport through walls... That helped.

It was more than once that her fellow Titans had tried to get her to come out of her room, but on the fourth day of solitary confinement, Raven answered her door. And guess who was standing there, carrying a tray with a small cup of herbal tea on it?

Why, it was Beast Boy!

Didn't see that coming, did you? Anyway, Raven was surprised to see him standing there, especially since he was almost as embarrassed as she was... Not that he would ever admit that.

"Beast boy?" she said through a sliver of space she left open through the door. The green changeling in question smiled awkwardly and held forward the tray. "Um... I think it's been a while since you ate... But I don't exactly know what you like to eat, so I brought you some tea, and-" he was babbling now.

Beast boy trailed off and looked up at Raven again, who had opened her door more and had pulled off her hood. "Uh, thanks," she said, surprised. Usually she wasn't this nice to the little grass stain, but it was more surprise that happened to be controlling her emotions.

Beast Boy smiled brightly and held out the tray of steaming hot tea. Raven retrieved it and brought the cup to her lips as she took a sip. She looked back at Beast boy. "Thanks again," she said as she turned around she felt his hand on her shoulder. Turning around, Raven was almost irritated. But the look on his face told her this was not a prank.

"I... uh," he began in his raspy voice, "I just wanted to say that... Um... Well, sorry for freaking out on you... Affection you, and um... I'm just...really glad you're back, Rae."

And with that, he did something completely, utterly, astonishingly unexpected... He leaned over fast as lightning and kissed her on the cheek. Before Raven had the chance to throw him out a window, he was gone, having morphed into a cheetah and sped down the hall.

And yet, Raven stood there, her face heated and the tea in her hands growing cold.

Not to mention every one of the lights in that hallway were blown up by a familiar black aura.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? I haven't written fluff in a while (more into art now) so I hope I got back into practice ;n; BTW, this was an epilogue-type thing, so it was meant to be short. (Eliptical, you so random wit yo epilogues to yo one-shots)**

**Anyhoo, you know the drill. Pleeease Review! (See? Now I'm reduced to begging! ; - ;)**

**Bye now!**


End file.
